


A place to pass along the secret of Uncle Don’s low country boil.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [26]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dinner with the Team, M/M, Passing On Traditions, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Spencer stared down into the giant stock-pot he hadn’t even been aware Aaron owned at the boiling water. “Why are we doing this?”





	A place to pass along the secret of Uncle Don’s low country boil.

** A place to pass along the secret of Uncle Don’s low country boil. **

Spencer stared down into the giant stock-pot he hadn’t even been aware Aaron _owned_ at the boiling water. “Why are we doing this?”

Aaron broke into a wide grin. “This is the best recipe ever!” He began to dump the washed potatoes into the seasoned water. “One of my best memories as a kid was heading down to the coast and Uncle Don making this. It’s delicious, you’ll love it!”

Reid pulled a face but didn’t comment.

“Five minutes and then the onion and sausage goes in. I’m going to check on Jack and see if he needs help with the plates and things.” He rushed out of the kitchen.

Left to tend the pot, Spencer couldn’t help but wonder just how bad things had to have been that, as a kid, watching a pot boil was exciting. “Dunno why we couldn’t just have burgers.” He mumbled to himself.

Forty-five minutes later, the team was standing in their kitchen, each filling their plate from the food spread out before them. Spencer was unsure, he’d never been very trusting of fish, not having grown up on the coast, but he could see how eager JJ and Rossi were to dig in, so he gave it a shot. Putting the first bite in his mouth, he was amazed at the rush of flavors.

Aaron leaned in. “Like it?”

“Wow.” He nodded.

“There’s a secret to it, maybe later tonight I’ll share it with you.” He spoke right into his ear.

Spencer could feel himself flame red and it wasn’t from the food.

 


End file.
